My plan
by Ingy Faerie
Summary: This is a Kazuya and Jun storry.


It started one summer day. Kazuya was at work.....at liste that is what Jun thoght.

Jun was walking in park when she saw Kazuya kissing Nina!!!!!!

"Kazuya?????!!" said Jun when she walkd to him.

Kazuya stopped kissing Nina "What?! JUN????!!!!! Umm.......This is not like you think!!!!!!"

"Kazuya......I CAN´T BELIVE YOU!!!!!" said Jun trying to hold back her tiers.

"She got us" said Nina smiling at Kazuya.

"SHUT UP BITCH!!!!!!!!" screamed Kazuya of angary as he slaped Nina.

"OW! You sad you loved me" said Nina as she walked away.

"I NEVER SAD THAT!!!!!!" screamed Kazuya efter her.

Than he looked at Jun who was stering at him whit wet eyes.

"How culd you!" she said and she bited her lips.

"This was just a crap what she said!!" said Kazuya as he was going to thuch her face with his hand.

Jun moved away "This is OVER!" she said angry. Kazuya saw her tiers come out from her eyes.

"But Jun I love YOU!" he said.

"I sad ´this is OVER´" she said.

"Jun I will do anything. Just PLEASE don´t lieve me!!" he begged her.

"I don´t want to see you again!" she said as she ran away from Kazuya but he ran after her.

"No Jun please, please don´t go!!" he said as he ran after her.

But she ran faster and faster.

"No....no.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazuya screamed when he din´t find her.

---------------------------------

Whit my own eyes

Jun ran to her beste friend, Michelle.

She knocked on the door. The doors opened and Michelle came out. When she sow Jun all wet in tiers....

"WHAT HAPPENED???!" Jun saw her friend was in shock.

"Come in Jun and we can talk abou this, okay?" Michelle asked kindly.

When They were sit down Jun said "Kazuya was....was kissing.....kissing....NINA!!".

"HE DID WHAT!!!!" Michelle said as she stod up in shock "He kissed that SLUT?!".

"I saw them whit my own eyes in the park." Said Jun calm.

"God, Jun. He is going to get payed for that!" said Michelle.

"It is nothing betwheen us anymore!" said Jun.

"Still he loves you, right" said Michelle.

"Well at liste he said so" said Jun. She was a little supries that her friend asked that.

"Than I know what you can do! Come on it´s pay back time, girl!" said Michelle.

---------------------------------

Get Jun back

"Lee!" called Kazuya. He was siting in his chair at home.

Lee came runing to his brother "What?".

"Jun dumped me!!!!" said Kazuya mad.

"So? That's not my problom!" said Lee but when he saw Kazuyas face he sad "Okay, okay sorry! Why did she dump you anyway?".

"She saw my kissing that BITCH, Nina" said Kazuya angry.

"Why the hell were you kissing her?!" asked Lee.

"SHE kissed ME!!" said Kazuya as his face was getting red of angry.

"Why the hell did you want to tell me YOU´ER problom?" asked Lee.

"Bicause YOU are going to help me get JUN BACK!!!!" said Kazuya as he stod up from his char.

---------------------------------

Michelles plan

"Now the only way is to late him feel like you felt. That means do the same whit him!" Said Michelle whit an evel look.

Jun knew her friend really much so she knew that Micelle wanted her to kiss Lei. Michelle has tried to late Jun fall in love whit him sins she knew he was in love whit her.

"I can´t do that, Michelle! I can´t just walk up at someone and kiss him!" said Jun. Michelle shaked her head.

"Lei is perficet for this plan!" said Michelle.

"Not anather plan! Michell you know I don´t love.....him!" said Jun but she stoped when she saw Lei was coming.

"Hi, girls! What are you talking about?" asked Lei, he saw Jun blushed.

"Hi, Lei" said Jun. She knew what Michelle was going to say.

"Hey Lei, Jun has something to tell you!" said Michelle giggeling.

"Really? What?" Lei asked Jun. Jun thoght for a while.

"I saw Kazuya kissing Nina" said Jun sadly. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"That BASTER!!" said Lei angry.

"Well Jun was going to say that she is in love whit you!" said Michelle for Jun. Jun and Lei both blushed.

"Really?" said Lei as he smilied at her.

"Well..." started Jun but Michelle ansured for her.

"...Yes!" said Michelle befor Jun could say anything eles.

Lei was so happy.

"I love you too, Jun" said Lei.

"I think I´ll just lieve you two alone! Bye!" said Michelle as she ran away happy.

"But...But Michelle!" said Jun.

"Don´t be shy, Jun. I´m still with you." Said Lei.

---------------------------------

Kazuyas plan

"Okay... so you are just going to her and give her flowers, rings, dresses and jewellys!" said Lee looking at his brother.

Kazuya was holding a rings in his right hand, jewellys other, dresses on his arms and flowers in his moth.

"Tw lillhe huh?" asked Kazuya with flowers in his moth.

"What?!" said Lee and toke the flowers out from his brothers moth.

"I sad ´to little huh´!" said Kazuya.

"No, too much" said Lee. Kazuya was going to say something but Lee late the flowers in his moth.

---------------------------------

WHAT THE HELL!

Jun and Lei were in Juns house.

"Jun, you have no ideer how much I have been waned to be with you" said Lei as he late his arm around her.

"Tell me about it" said Jun as she rolled her eyes.

Sudenlly the doorbell ringed. Jun walked to the door.

She opened the door. It was Kazuya. He was holding rings in his right hand, jewellys other, dresses on his arms and flowers in his moth.

"Ha huhuh." Said Kazuya.

"What?" said Jun and toke the flowers out from his moth.

"I said ´hi honey´. I came here to give you all this.

I´m so sorry for what I did. I swer it was Nina." He said.

"Too late, Kazuya" said Jun "I alraddy have a GOOD boyfriend."

"WHAT??!! WHO THE HELL IS IT??!!" Kazuya was so angry.

"Lei!" said Jun "Lei, honey can you come here for a moment?".

"Sure sweetie!" said Lei as he came to Jun.

"Kiss me" said Jun to Lei.

"Sure" said Lei and he graped Jun and kissed her.

Kazuya was in so much shock. He threwed everything awy.

"YOU....ARE...GOING....TO.....GET.....PAYED ....FOR...THIS!!!!!" said Kazuya as he walked away.

Something cut Juns hart.

"Come on, my love. Lets go to bed." Said Lei kindly to Jun.

Jun looked at the clock "But the clock is just 18:12. But if you´re tierd you can go take a nap. I think I´m going to stay awake at liste 4 hours".

"I was not talking about going to sleep" said Lei blushing.

"What were you then talking about?" asked Jun.

"Well....you know...that ´thing´ what man and a women do in the bed" said Lei blushin even more.

"Are you talking about..."

"...Make a babey" said Lei before Jun could finnest.

"But...we just got together... we sould not do ´it´ the first night...or day" said Jun scared.

"Are you scared? If you don´t want to have babey we can wate" said Lei.

"Yhea, I don´t want to have a babey now" said Jun. She din´t want to make...you know with Lei.

"Okey, we can use...... you know" said Lei.

"I´m not reddy for something like this" said Jun.

"Okay" said Lei.

---------------------------------

Kazuya finds out

"Did you win her hart?" asked Lee when he saw Kazuya come in.

"No....Lei kissed her!" said Kazuya as he toke a tabel and threw it at poor Lee.

"They muste have had a plan or something" said Lee. Poor Lee was under the tabel.

"What?" said Kazuya. He started thinking (about time).

"Yhea, Jun would never kiss Lei with out a plan... muste have been Michelles plan. She hates me. She has been trying to late MY Jun fall in love whit Lei".

---------------------------------

He will pay

The next morning at Jun house Lei had sleeped in Juns bed.

When Jun woke up she saw Leis back. But it was so white and cold. Jun got up from her bed but when she saw Lei......

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jun screamed. Lei had been murded!!!!

He lied there with a knife in the middel of his eyes.

The blood was still hot. Jun send Lei to the hospital.

"He will be okay. But he won´t rimember anything. We were really lucky to hold him alive" said the doctor to Jun.

"Thank God! I was so worry. Can I see him?" asked Jun.

"Yes, but he is asleep. He can wake up every time" said the doctor.

"Thank you" said Jun and walked in the room Lei was in.

Lei was lieng in the bed with his eyes close.

"This is all my fult" she said and kissed Lei on the forhead.

Lei opened his eyes. He looked at Jun. Jun smilied at him. He smilied back at her.

"Lei, are you okay?" asked Jun worried. She was scared that he would not talk.

"Jun?" said Lei. He rimember her name and he could talk.

"Oh, Lei you rimember?" asked Jun as the tiers ran from her eyes.

"Don´t cry, honey. I rimember." Said Lei as he thuched her face.

"I was so scared. I don´t want to lose you!" said Jun.

"It´s okay. I´m not going anywere" he said "Jun?"

"Yes?" asked Jun.

"Can I have one kiss?" Lei asked her.

"Sure" said Jun and kissed him on his lips.

"Thank you Jun. I think he killed me" said Lei.

"Who?" asked Jun supriesed.

"The guy. I was so scered he would hurt you. I din´t see his face it was too dark. I just saw a man with a knife in his hand and...." Lei stoped. "I was hoping you would ask something eles".

"I´m sorry. What did you wanted my to ask?" she asked.

"Why I think he killed me" said Lei smilieng.

"Allright then. Why?" she asked.

"If this isn´t haven then I don´t know what it is" he told her.

Jun kissed his forhead.

"I´m sorry miss. But you´ll have to go now" sad the Doctor.

"I´ll come soon" said Jun to Lei and kissed him.

"Bye, Jun. I´ll see you soon" said Lei.

---------------------------------

Michelle!!!!!

"I have to tell Michelle" said Jun to her self and ran to Michelles home.

She knocked on the door.....nothing, she knocked again....nothing.

But she knew that Michelle was there. She find that on her selve (she was using her powers).

She opened the door and walked in.

"Michelle?! MICHELLE???!!!!" Jun din´t hear anything.

Jun opened the bedrooms doors and then....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Jun when she saw her best friend on the wloor all in blood. Her head had hit something. Jun ringed to the hospital and told them to come to pick Michelle up.

She saw a note on the window. But it was not there when she was there.

On the note: "You have been masing with a wrong guy! But it´s not to late!".

"Oh, no.....Kazuya?" said Jun to her selve.

---------------------------------

Why

Jun walked to Kazuyas house.

She knocked on the door...

"Jun? Hi, I thoght you would never come back. Nice to see you" said Lee.

"I need to talk to Kazuya" said Jun.

"Hold on a sec... KAZUYA!!!!! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!!!!!" called Lee to his brother.

"I´m coming, I´m coming! Who is......Jun?!" said Kazuya.

"Lee this is not you´re busness, go". Lee ran up.

"How could you?" said Jun with tiers in her voce.

"I told you I´m sorry for leting Nina kiss me! Anyway you kissed Lei!! I know you late Michell find a plan for you!" said Kazuya.

"I´m not talking about that! I´m talking about when you tried to kill Lei and Michelle!" said Jun angry.

"WHAT????? Jun I don´t know what the hell you´re talking about!" said Kazuya surprise.

"Wery funny Kazuya. But I´m not going to let you getaway with this! But I don´t have time to talk to you. I need to go and see my beste friend and my boyfriend! Bye!" said Jun as she walked awy whit tiers in her eyes, but he din´t see it.

---------------------------------

Hi, Michelle

"Is she okay?" said Jun worried.

"Yes she´s fine and she is reddy to see you" said the doctor.

"Thank you" said Jun and walked in to Michelle.

"Hi, Jun!" said Michelle smiling.

"Are you alright?" asked Jun worried.

"Yes ofcurse!" said Michelle "How are things going with you and Lei?".

"Well Lei is here on the hospital too. I think Kazuya did this" said Jun angry for say his name.

"Who cares about Kazuya? But do you have feelings for Lei?" asked Michelle.

"Well....I tihnk....maybe" said Jun blushing.

"Yes!" said Michelle. "I KNEW you would love him!".

---------------------------------

Oh God!

Jun was walking in the hospital. She was going to see Lei.

On the way she heard vioces in one room.

"What happened?" asked a women vioce.

"She got shoot in the head and the hart. There was nothing we could do" sad a man vioce.

"I think I know her sister, we should call her" said the women.

"What´s her name?" asked the man.

"Anna, Anna Williams" said the women.

Jun can´t bileve what she just heard. She looked in a little and saw Ninas boddy!!!

Jun ran. She was going to Lei and tell him.

But then all the light died! It got so dark, she can´t see anything.

Sudenly she heard a milions screames!!! Everywere!! She got so scared! When the lights came back Jun saw dead boddys everywere.

Jun ran into Lei´s and Michelle´s rooms but they were both dead!!

Jun walked out crying.

"This is all my fult!" cried Jun.

A millions police mans came to see. Jun hided from them. She din´t wanna talk about this.

---------------------------------

Truth

She walked to see if Beak was okay. But he was dead too.

She got to see if there was someone she knew still alive but there was no one. She walked to Kazuyas house and knoced on the door.

Kazuya opended the door when he saw Jun he hugged her but she tried to brake free.

"Oh, Jun I was so scared the murder had got you!" said Kazuya almoste crying.

"I´m not a fool, Kazuya. I know it was you" said Jun.

"What the hell are you talking about??!!! Why do you think I would kill everyone?" asked Kazuya.

"I know it was you. See" said Jun as she handed him the note.

"You have been masing with a wrong guy! But it´s not to late!" readded Kazuya. "I din´t do this!"

"Who else would do something like this?" Jun asked angry.

"I would. And I did" said Lee as he came walking.

"What????" said Jun.

"Lee????" asked Kazuya.

"Bur WHY???" asked Jun.

"Well, see, when you dumped Kazuya he got angry. And I´M SICK OF IT!!!! So I wanted to let you be with him. So too late it work I needed to kill all the others" said Lee.

"That was good of you for trying to let my and Jun be together but you got too far! Now I´m going too let you pay!" said Kazuya.

Jun was so comfuse.

"Now you guys know so I´m going to kill you both!" said Lee.

"I´ll start on you, Jun".

"NO!! If you want to kill Jun you´ll have to kill me first!" said Kazuya.

"No I´ll start on her. This is all her fult anyway" said Lee.

He kicked Jun so hard that her head hit the floor hard....

---------------------------------

What happended

When Jun woke up she saw Michelle and Lei.

"Michelle, Lei you´re alive" said Jun happy as she hugged them "...or am I dead....dosen´t metter".

She stoped "Where is Kazuya?" they smilied.

"We sould tell you what happened first" said Lei.

"Huh???" asked Jun.

"Well see. When you told me about that Kazuya and Nina crap.

Well, I alreaddy knew. Lee payed us all much money.

He din´t tell Kazuya. He justed wanted too late you and Kazuya fall in love" said Michelle.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" said Jun.

"It´s true" said Lei.

"But...you tried to have sex with me!" said Jun to Lei.

"WHAT?!?!?!" said Michelle.

"Well.... I have always want to...I mean....it was just a test" said Lei blushing.

"EWWWW!!!! You PERVET!!" said Jun angry and salped him.

Kazuya walked in.

"Honey!" said Jun and gived Kazuya a hug as she kissed him. She had forgotten about that she had dumped him.

"Wow! Did that mean we´re back?" asked Kazuya Jun.

"Huh? Oh....Sure!" said Jun and gived him a kiss.

Kazuya and Jun looked in too echothers eyes and started a big kiss.

"Why is Kazuya so lucky?" asked Lei to Michelle.

"Now it´s time for our plan" said Michelle.

"About time" said Lei as he pulled out a gun. He banded the gun on Kazuya and......

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
